


Dangerous Game

by TheLittlePrince123



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically Edelgard rules the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, Claude rules the Adrestian Empire, Dimitri leads the Leicester Alliance, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrince123/pseuds/TheLittlePrince123
Summary: The AU itself was based on this tweet by @sighing: https://twitter.com/sighing/status/1158530913145217024The song "Dangerous Game" is from the musical Jekyll and Hyde. I changed the lyrics a smidge to fit the pairing.





	Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> The AU itself was based on this tweet by @sighing: https://twitter.com/sighing/status/1158530913145217024  
The song "Dangerous Game" is from the musical Jekyll and Hyde. I changed the lyrics a smidge to fit the pairing.

_I feel your fingers_   
_ Cold on my shoulder_   
_ Your chilling touch_   
_ As it runs down my spine_   
_ Watching your eyes_   
_ As they invade my soul_   
_ Forbidden pleasures_   
_ I'm afraid to make mine_

\---

Claude sighed as he ran his fingers through ebony hair. Those soft locks belonged to the duke that laid next to him on his bed. He watched the sleeping man’s peaceful expression; he seemed to be having quite a delightful dream. A few minutes later, a smirk formed on the emperor’s face as the other man began to stir from his sleep.

“Good morning, little prince,” Claude hummed as Percy rubbed his eyes.

“Morning, Claude,” Percy sighed as he stretched his arms over his head. “And I told you not to call me that.”

“You weren’t complaining about it last night.”

Percy blushed furiously before taking a pillow and smacking it over Claude’s head. Claude laughed as he was hit repeatedly by the pillow. Eventually, he grabbed the object and yanked it away; the momentum caused his shirtless lover to move forward and land on him.

“I hate you,” Percy grumbled as Claude wrapped his arms around him. He then moved him so that the duke was sitting on the emperor’s lap.

“You say that yet you don’t seem to protest whenever I touch you like this,” Claude whispered as he ran his fingers down Percy’s back. The emperor chuckled as his beloved duke shivered and moaned. “So sensitive~”

“Shut up,” Percy moaned. This only encouraged Claude to keep going, letting his hands roam all around his half-naked lover.

“You love this,” Claude teased as he leaned forward to nibble Percy’s ear.

“Fuck you.”

“As I did to you last night, my dear Percival,” Claude hummed, causing Percy to groan yet again.

“You’re so fucking irritating,” Percy grumbled, causing Claude to smirk mischievously.

“And yet you love me all the same.”

Percy let out a defeated sigh as he reached forward to cup Claude’s face. He stared into the emperor’s eyes with a tired smile on his face. “Maybe so,” Percy chuckled before leaning forward and closing his eyes.

Claude smiled victoriously before closing his eyes and allowing his lips to meet Percy’s. Percy let out a content sigh as they kissed before letting out a moan as Claude ran his fingers through Percy’s hair.

Claude chuckled as he pulled away and rested his forehead on Percy’s. “You look quite lovely, all messed up like this,” Claude whispered as he stared into Percy’s dark brown eyes. The duke stuttered as he tried to form a coherent sentence, but it was no use, for Claude had pulled him into yet another kiss. The kissing and touching continued for the next half hour before Claude pushed Percy back down on the bed. Percy looked up at the emperor of the Adrestian Empire with half-closed eyes. “So erotic~” Claude chuckled as he leaned down to shower the younger Duke of Blaiddyd with kisses on the neck.

Percy smiled and cupped the emperor’s face in his hands. The two stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity before the duke let go of Claude. “It’s morning, you dolt,” Percy grumbled. “Don’t go breeding me when I’m barely awake.”

“So grumpy,” Claude chuckled as he gave Percy more neck kisses. Percy pouted at first, but the shower of kisses eventually caused a small smile to form on his face.

“Goddess, Dimitri would kill you if he saw me with you,” Percy teased.

“I can deal with your stupid brother, Your Grace,” Claude chuckled. “After all, if I can deal with someone as feisty as you, I can deal with anyone.”

Claude groaned and laughed as he was punched in the gut by the duke. Percy growled as he sat upon the bed. “Goddess, I could kill you where you stand right now.”

“And yet would you?” Claude hummed as he pinned Percy back down and locked his eyes with the duke’s own.

The silence that befell on the duke confirmed his answer. Claude smirked as he began to shower the duke with more kisses on the neck and eventually down his chest.

Percy sighed in content as he allowed the emperor to do as he pleased. As he let him, he began to remember the events that lead to what happened last night.

\---

_ At the touch of your hand - _

_ At the sound of your voice - _

_ At the moment your eyes meet mine - _

_ I am out of my mind - _

_ I am out of control - _

_ Full of feelings I can't define! _

_ \--- _

“Dimitri, I don’t understand why I have to be here,” Percy sighed as he looked up at his one-eyed, older brother.

“I promise that this event will be of your benefit,” Dimitri hummed. “You might even find people who will interest you.”

“What is the purpose of this gathering anyway?” Percy asked as he watched couples beginning to gather near the dance floor. Before Dimitri could answer, a handsome, dark-skinned man with piercing green eyes sauntered towards the two brothers.

"Dimitri!" The man shouted before patting the blond-haired man on the shoulder. "I see you brought your cute little brother along."

"I don't mind your flirting, Claude, but keep your hands off of Percival, " Dimitri growled, causing Claude to smile and raise his hands in surrender.

"Now, now, Dimitri, " Claude hummed. "In the end, isn't it up to your brother to decide if he would be willing to be with me tonight?"

"Perhaps, but if he comes crying into my arms because of you, you will be answering to me, " Dimitri scolded before turning to Percy. "So, Percival-"

Dimitri's eye widened when he saw his little brother already at Claude's side. "Sorry, brother dear, " Percy laughed as he was led by Claude onto the dance floor. "I promise I'll be careful!"

Dimitri sighed and shook his head as he decided to stand by and watch the two dance together. He frowned as he saw Percy laugh and smile at the emperor. "Goddess, as if he couldn't be more googly-eyed, " he cursed under his breath. In the end, however, he decided not to stop the two; Percy needed to enjoy himself. He could only hope that this wasn't a part of Claude's schemes.

Claude chuckled as he led Percy in the dance. "Looks like your brother taught you well, " he hummed as he turned the young duke.

"Thank you, Your Imperial Majesty, " Percy hummed.

"Please, call me Claude."

"Then you have to call me Percy."

"We have ourselves a deal, " Claude chuckled before taking Percy's hand and leading him to the balcony. He smiled fondly at the duke before turning his attention to the night sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Absolutely, " Percy sighed as he leaned over the balcony and looked up at the stars. "Dimitri would always take me stargazing when we were younger. He had to stop after he assumed his duties, but whenever I can, I take the time to look up at the stars and remind myself of simpler times." Percy laughed and shook his head. "Foolish of me to spill my heart to a complete stranger."

"Not foolish at all, Your Grace, " Claude hummed as he took Percy's hand and brought it to his lips. "It makes you all the more charming."

Percy blushed as the gesture and looked at Claude as if he were crazy. "Do you usually talk to people like this?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only those who interest me, " Claude hummed, his voice noticeably lower than before. He leaned forward and tilted the young duke's chin upward. "You look nothing like your brother. His blond hair contrasts with your black locks." As he says this, he ran his fingers through Percy's hair. "Not to mention your darker, nearly black eyes can pierce even the coldest of souls."

"Enough of this flattery, " Percy snapped, although his bark barely had any bite. 

"I am merely stating the truth, " Claude hummed as he leaned forward. Percy shut his eyes as Claude leaned in, only to feel the emperor's lip near his ear. "Your eyes are quite beautiful under the moonlight."

Claude smirked as he pulled away. Percy's bewildered expression only made the emperor's expression smugger.

"My brother would kill you if he heard you say those words to me, " Percy warned. Claude waved a hand in the air dismissively.

"I have dealt with your grumpy, older brother many times during our academy days, if you don't remember, " Claude chuckled as he kissed the duke's hand once again. "No, tonight, I will only listen to you. Just say the word and I will stop everything."

"Don't you even think about it, " Percy growled as he pulled the emperor in by the cravat. "Tonight, I am yours."

Claude's eyes widened in surprise at the words and at the gesture. "Taking initiative, are we?" He chuckled as he began to lean in. "That is what is so charming about you, Your Grace."

And so, with the younger duke of Blaiddyd captured in the Adrestian emperor's lips, the night began.

\---

_ It's a sin with no name _

_ Like a hand in a flame _

_ And our senses proclaim _

_ It's a dangerous game. _

_\---_

Before the gathering took place, the brothers had been initially invited to stay at Claude's palace to discuss politics. Dimitri had accepted, not knowing that his brother would be in the emperor's clutches for the night. Speaking of the emperor, Claude invited Percy to join him in the drawing room. As expected, the duke accepted.

In the drawing room, a chessboard laid out on the table in the middle of the room with couches sitting opposite of each other. Claude motioned for Percy to take a seat, which he accepted, before taking a seat himself. "Fancy playing a game of chess, Your Grace?" Claude hummed.

"I accept, but I want to propose a bet, " Percy sneered as he crossed his legs.

"I'm listening."

"Beat me, and I am yours to command for the night; if I beat you, then you are mine." Percy extended his hand towards the emperor. "Do we have a deal?"

Claude smirked as he reached out to shake Percy's hand. "Deal, " he chuckled before pulling a drawer full of chess pieces. "Now, enough chit chat: let us begin."

\---

_ A darker dream - _

_ That has no ending - _

_ That's so unreal _

_ You believe that it's true! _

_ A dance of death - _

_ Out of a mystery tale - _

_ The frightened prince _

_ Doesn't know what to do! _

_ Will the ghosts go away? _

_ Will he will them to stay? _

_ Either way, there's no way to win. _

_ All I know is I'm lost _

_ And I'm counting the cost _

_ My emotions are in a spin _

_ I don't know who to blame _

_ It's a crime and a shame _

_ But it's true all the same _

_ It's a dangerous game _

_ \--- _

"Checkmate."

"Impressive. Congratulations, Your Grace; I am yours for tonight."

Percy smirked victoriously as he stood up and extended his hand towards the emperor. "Lead me to your room, Your Imperial Majesty."

Claude took Percy by the hand, smiling as if he had no idea what was about to happen. Fortunately for them, Claude's room was right across from the drawing room.

As soon as Claude closed the door behind them, Percy began to undo the cravat around his neck. "Pesky little thing, " Percy sighed as he threw it on the ground. "Their only purpose is to make people look good while simultaneously choking them."

Claude chuckled as he watched the duke strip the rest of his clothing. He wondered how the duke managed to go from cheerful and warm to sarcastic and cold in less than an hour.

Soon, the duke was as naked as the day he was born. Claude admired his form as Percy sauntered over the bed and laid suggestively on it. "Come, " he ordered the emperor, who happily obliged. "Now, do with me as you please."

Claude raised an eyebrow at the order. "Pardon me, Your Grace, but if I remember correctly, it was you who won the game."

"And as my reward, I want you to do me as you have never done me before,” the duke hummed as he spread his legs. “You are mine as I am yours.”

A glint of mischief flashed on the emperor’s face as he bent down to kiss Percy. “As you wish, Your Grace,” he whispered before slowly trailing kisses down the duke’s naked body.

\---

_ No one speaks - _

_ Not one word - _

_ But what words are in our eyes _

_ Silence speaks - _

_ Loud and clear - _

_ All the words we don't want to hear! _

_\---_

Percy let out a wanton moan as Claude’s mouth worked his magic. “Damn, you have gotten better,” Percy snickered. “Have you been practicing?”

“Perhaps, but only so I can be rewarded with those cute little moans that always come out of you,” Claude chuckled before continuing. He smirked as Percy’s moans continued to get louder and more desperate. “Have you become more sensitive, Your Grace?”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Percy growled. Claude smiled and he gave Percy’s member one long lick before deepthroating it. He chuckled as Percy gasped as the action. “Dammit, goddess, fuck.” The duke continued to let out a string of curses until he was close to cumming.

“Ah ah ah,” Claude hummed. “Cumming already? Not so fast, Your Grace; I am far from done with you.”

\---

_ At the touch of your hand - _

_ At the sound of your voice - _

_ At the moment your eyes meet mine - _

_ I am losing my mind - _

_ I am losing control - _

_ Fighting feelings I can't define! _

_\---_

“Goddess, just fuck me already!”

“Now where is the fun in that, my dear?” Claude whispered as his finger hit a spot, causing Percy to moan louder than before. “Ah, there it is.”

“Don’t you think I am loosened up after how many times we’ve done it?” Percy growled as he grinded against the emperor.

“Better than to be safe than sorry, Your Grace,” Claude hummed as he locked eyes with Percy. “I don’t want to be hurting someone who I hold so dear.”

“Enough of your flattery.”

“But it is true.” Claude removed his finger from inside Percy, causing the duke to whine and pout. “You may think this is just a game, my dear duke, but I have found myself growing quite fond of you.” He smiled and cupped Percy’s face as the duke’s eyes widened. “You do not need to return my feelings. Hell, after this night, we can end this all. I just need to confess everything to you before I break apart.”

The emperor did not expect tears to roll down the duke’s face. “You idiot,” Percy cried. “We’re not supposed to be falling for each other. We promised this was only a physical thing.”

“Trust me, my love, that was the only promise I intend to break,” Claude whispered as he wiped the other man’s tears; he looked so precious, cradled in his arms with tears in his eyes. “Would you like me to continue?”

“Don’t you even dare think of stopping now,” Percy growled as he pulled Claude into a fiery kiss. “I love you, you idiot.”

“I love you too, My Grace.”

Percy couldn’t believe that Claude reciprocated his feelings. To think that the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire would fall for the second Duke of Blaiddyd

The two men shared many heated kisses before, but this one seemed to pack more of a punch. There was something about the tears in Percy’s eyes that caused both men to want each other even more that night.

Claude gently laid the duke back on the bed while Percy wrapped his arms around the emperor’s neck. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Claude whispered as he slowly entered Percy. He chuckled before shushing the moaning duke. “Keep moaning like that and the whole palace will hear you.”

“I don’t fucking care if my brother walks in on us,” Percy growled. “We’re not stopping until I say we’re stopping.”

“As you wish, my love,” Claude chuckled as he began to thrust at a slow but deep pace. Percy had to slap a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. “You really have become more sensitive, have you?”

“Shut u- ah!”

Claude smiled victoriously as he continued to thrust at the torturingly slow pace. He only moved faster when Percy commanded him to thrust deeper when Percy’s moans asked him to. He slowed down just a bit when he saw Percy’s tears again. “You look so lovely, messed up like this.”

Percy was full of too much pleasure to even protest. All Claude got in response was a moan for more, faster, harder. Claude chuckled and leaned in to kiss Percy’s tears away before lifting the duke’s legs and doing as Percy said.

More moans, more screams, and more proclamations of love. “Claude, I’m gonna cum!” Percy moaned, causing Claude to chuckle.

“Cum for me, my love, and let the whole palace know who was with you tonight and for the rest of your life.”

“CLAUDE!” Percy gasped as he shivered and violently came. The action made Claude more invigorated as his thrusts became more erratic. A few seconds later, the emperor came inside the sensitive duke, who nearly came again at the sensation of being filled.

“Amazing as always, my dear,” Claude whispered as he pulled out and gave Percy a gentle kiss on the lips. “Amazing as always.”

\---

_ It’s a sin with no name _

_ No remorse and no shame _

_ Fire, fury, and flame _

_ Cos the devil’s to blame _

_ And the angels proclaim _

_ It’s a dangerous game _

_\---_

“Were all the words you said last night true?” Percy asked as he looked up at the emperor, who was lovingly stroking the duke’s hair.

“I may be notorious for my schemes, my love, but I am also known for my honest loyalty,” he reassured the duke. “You have my heart as fully as you have my body.”

“Goddess, my brother will kill both of us once we tell him about our relationship.”

“Again, I can deal with your silly brother, my love. If you break my heart, on the other hand, that will be something that would scar me for life.”

Percy chuckled and sat upon the bed before planting a gentle kiss on Claude’s lips. “I don’t intend to do that anytime soon, my emperor.”

Claude let out a breath he didn’t know he held in before wrapping his arms around the naked duke. “So...this is no longer a game.”

“Yes,” Percy chuckled as he rested his forehead against Claude’s. “But it’s dangerous all the same.”


End file.
